Under His Spell
by I love you - Flower
Summary: Nico is a wizard at a renown magic academy. The magic he welds is Dark. His Familiar is suppose to be of the same magic. However, when Nico summons his Familiar, not one—but two kittens pass threw the same portal. Kittens are Familiars to Wizards and Warlocks of Light Magic. Light and Dark aren't suppose to fit together this well. Nicercy Kitten!Percy


Their weekly poker game was held in the Dark Magic Hallway, this week. They were in Reyna's suit. The poker game was around the coffee table. At the head of the table, Alabaster snuggled into Ethan's lap, whispering every so often about the cards in the catboy's hands as he stroked the black tail that secured his waist. Up on the couch, Nico and Reyna talked quietly while Jason laid in Reyna's lap, his off-white wings blanketed his body. On the floor by Jason's feet, Luke ran the hand that wasn't occupied with cards through Octavian's hair, whose head was in Luke's lap. Chris sat opposite Ethan, with his legs spread and Clarisse between them, the shapeshifter looked curiously down at the cards in Chris's hands.

Nico slide his hand on the table toward Chris, who was also acting as the Dealer. "I fold."

Reyna looked over at him, "You've done that the past three hands. You can't have _that_ much bad luck."

Alabaster nudged the fellow wizard's knee with his socked foot. "Yeah, Nico. Just because _two_ black cats crossed your path doesn't give you eternal bad luck. That only happens if you break a mirror."

Octavian cracked an eye open, "It's seven years for the mirror—which reminds me, I believe you still own me for interrupting the ritual I was casting this morning."

Alabaster rolled his eyes. "I forgot about your daily sacrifice to Ted E. BearTM. May the Suffie rest in pieces."

Octavian grunted as he rolled over, "Someone has to keep the population in check."

Reyna shorted, "Because WebkinzTM know how to multiple one their own."

Octavian started to snore. Luke sighed, fondly, "Always the conservationist."

Nico huffed and leaned back against the couch. "Well, when _your_ Familiar starts to snap at you for doing what they _want_ , you can come talk to me."

The room quieted, save for Octavian's snores.

Nico brought his knees up and sat on his legs and licked his lips. "I'm doing everything he wants. Percy wanted to courted—I'm trying to woo him. Courting is like dating, right? I give him affection, take him on dates, and get him presents. I tuck him in bed and give him "Goodnight" kisses. We cuddle and snuggle, hug and kiss. We communicate, we understand. Did I mess something?" Nico looked at his friends and felt as lost as he looked.

Reyna put a hand on his shoulder, "What happened?"

Nico sighed, exhausted, "I don't know, truly. One minute, he's happy with beautiful smiles and bright eyes—ready to be courted, wanting to be courted. The next… He's quiet, frowny, pouty—even. He doesn't sleep next to me, anymore. He goes into the closet where he has blankets and pillows and quilts and sheets. He turns everything into something lewd. On our date yesterday, he _deep–throated_ a two scoop cone. In public! He ask about my _wand_ and wanted to know the dimensions and if there was a real knot on the handle. I–I… Is he trying to test me? My control?"

Ethan's ear twitched. "It sounds like he's nesting."

Alabaster turned to look at Ethan. "What does that mean, E?"

Ethan abounded his cards on the table and wrapped both of his arms around his wizard. He rested his chin on top of the brunette's head. He smirked, knowingly. "Courting can go two ways: acceptance or denial. Acceptance means that the courting was wanted and appreciated. If he accepts your courting, Percy will be ready for the next step. Denial means that the courting was unwanted and unappreciated. Percy will stop all of his advances and yours too. He'll be more withdrawn and–"

"Percy is in _denial_. He denied my courting. He's withdrawn and stopped the courting–"

Clarisse flicked her wrist and Nico's words died on his tongue. "Let the cat finish."

Ethan nodded toward Clarisse in thanks, "and _told_ one of us that he didn't want to be your Familiar and left a long time ago."

Luke spoke up, "Ethan told you he was nesting, right? Nesting is part of acceptance. Percy has accepted your courting. He wants to go to the next step, but you aren't okay with his advances. He's trying to go to the next step and you won't let him go there. He's sexual frustrated. He wants to fuck."

Clarisse flicked her wrist again for Nico to speak. "I–ah…" Nico left the room in a hast.

Luke called after him, "You're welcome!"

/line break\

Percy leaned back and spread his legs. The teal bow around his neck tied in the back and had a silver bell. His black tail whipped behind him had the same teal ribbon tied around the tip of his tail. His triangular ears twitched on the top of his head. Nope—not going to work.

The kitten wrapped himself in the soft blankets and silk sheets. Percy snuggled into his nest of Nico's sheets, Nico's blanket's, Nico's clothes—Nico _everything_. His nose crinkled as he sniffed the article of clothing that his wizard had yet (or didn't ask about) to notice it missing. Percy pulled the black dress-shirt over his shoulders. It hung off of his frame like all of the clothes Nico owned did. Longer arms, broader shoulders, longer torso; it all makes Percy snuggle him.

"Percy." Nico breathed on the other side of the closet door. "Come out. I want to talk to you."

The kitten wrapped the blue comforter around himself before he exited the closet, head down cast and slowly walked toward the bed. Nico patted the spot between his spread legs. Percy moved to sit down and was cocooned in Nico's arms.

Nico kissed Percy's temple. "I'm sorry, Perce. I didn't know. I didn't realize that you were ready for the next step. I'm sorry for not understanding that you were ready. I'm sorry I'm the reason you've been worrying. That you've been anxious. That you've been hurting. Just promise me next time that something like this happens, that you won't keep it bottled up. Tell me what you want. Remind me of what you need."

Nico kissed Percy softly, slowly. "Because," he continued, "I promise to give you everything. What you need. What you want." Nico placed butterfly kisses all over Percy's face.

"Need you…" Percy said, tears slipping down his face. "Want you so bad…" His voice cracked.

Nico shushed and held Percy. "Of course, kitten, anything you want."

They fell asleep like that—in each other's arms.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ I wanted to post this because, even though it is not done, it will be posted on your Birthday. And that is what counts. C: Keep checking in on this story, it will be finished before you know it. ^^

Happy Birthday, Phoe!


End file.
